


Don't come if you're not going to stay

by Mariije



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Niall Horan/Harry Styles - Freeform, Niall/Harry - Freeform, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut sequel if wanted, Solo Niall - Freeform, This town - song, smut sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariije/pseuds/Mariije
Summary: “I won’t get tired and I think the only mess that’s gonna happen, is me messing you up”, Niall almost growled, making Harry arch his back even though Niall wasn’t even doing anything to him. But that didn’t seem right at all, so Niall quickly pulled off Harry’s pants and dived right in, giving Harry some reason to be arching his back for. Basically a Narry smut sequel.





	1. Chapter 1

Niall couldn’t believe how good Harry still looked. Somewhere back in his mind Niall had been thinking that maybe the shorter hair would make Harry look a little bit less attractive, but oh didn’t have any affect. Harry looked as amazing as always. Maybe even a little bit hotter. Or then it was just Niall’s mind playing tricks on him, since he hadn’t seen Harry for so long. 

“Harry”, Niall said not wanting to seem like a creep, hanging on the doorway too long, not letting Harry know he had arrived. The room wasn’t quiet and Niall wasn’t talking too loud, but Harry turned right at him before Niall could even think of taking another step towards Harry.

“Nialler”, Harry breathed out as the usual boyish smile spread on his face and in the next moment Harry was before Niall, closing him inside his arms. He looked so happy and for a moment Niall felt unsettled, of course not admitting it to anyone, but who wouldn’t want your loved ones to miss you, and maybe be a little miserable without you. 

“Come on, let’s move somewhere else”, Harry said before asking anything else. Then he was already taking Niall away from the busy room full of people who wanted to celebrate Niall’s single with him. Apparently a tweet hadn’t been enough for Harry, since he had showed up unannounced. 

“You could’ve told me you’d be coming”, Niall said finally and gave himself the permission to relax a little bit under Harry’s touch, when the other guy was still pulling Niall away from the crowd. “Nah, it was kind of a last minute thing, you know”, Harry answered with a cheeky smile, finally stopping when they got the next room, with less people and less noise. 

Then Harry hugged Niall again and for a moment Niall thought that maybe he had been missed after all. “How are you, Ni?” Harry asked and smiled, looking so much like himself. So handsome and charming, but at the same time a little boyish with the short hair and glimmering eyes. 

“I’m great, Haz, what about you? Haven’t seen you in ages, how’s movie biz?” Niall asked and took a step back when Harry didn’t seem to put any distance between their bodies. “Good, but busy, been busy, sorry that I haven’t been around more”, he smiled almost laughing, as if the past half a year wouldn’t have been a time or anything. Like it wouldn’t have been making Niall uncomfortable, after spending almost every day with the lads. With Harry. 

Niall was just about to say something too sentimental or maybe something too bitter, when someone called for Niall. Some of his friends, but he didn’t recognize the voice. Not like he would always recognize Harry’s voice, like Harry had recognized his voice. How they knew each other like the back of their own hands. How they still were like this, even though Niall had had his doubts about it for far too long. 

“Save me a dance will you?” Harry smirked after nodding at Niall who had started to back away towards the party, where he was apparently so needed. Niall didn’t know why, but he felt like blushing, so he just laughed it off and turned his back at Harry, who stayed behind, not following Niall as he had hoped. Niall would’ve wanted to ask Harry to come with him, as if being afraid Harry would be again on his way, but it felt like he would be giving in to his fears if he would, so he just kept on going, not stopping or waving Harry to follow. Pretending like it would be okay if Harry just stopped by like this and then would be gone again. As if seeing Harry again wouldn’t have made Niall realize how all the missing and longing hadn’t been just for the band and being used to being around the lads. It had been for Harry. 

And still Niall couldn’t make himself to go back and make sure Harry wouldn’t disappear from his life again. 

 

\---

 

“Thanks again, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow”, Niall said as he was guiding last of his friends out. It hadn’t been a big thing, it wasn’t meant to be, just a little chill evening with some friends, to appreciate Niall’s first solo. And truthfully so Niall wouldn’t feel as lonely or somewhat guilty even, after finally releasing the first single. But Niall hadn’t thought how after spending the night with his friend he would feel even more lonely once he would be really alone. 

Niall didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted the lads around him. Spending the night with him as they used to after releasing an album or something. He wanted the same certainty of knowing they were in it together. But apparently he had to get used to this now, it was a solo single after all. Going solo. 

Too tired or too melancholy Niall didn’t feel like cleaning up, so he just made his way to upstrairs and to his bedroom. He wouldn’t even take a shower or even brush his teeth, he would just collapse into the bed and hope sleep would come as his head would hit the pillow. What Niall didn’t expect at all was a loud growling coming from the bed as Niall hit the lights on. 

“Holy fuck!” Niall sweard, hand on his heart as Harry’s sleepy face peaked beneath the blankets. “Harry, what the heck?” Niall yelled and felt betrayed by his own feelings, when his hart started to pound faster and cheeks heating up. 

“I was meaning to just wait for you, but then I guess I fell asleep”, Harry murmured with a sleepy (and damn sexy) voice, making Niall want to stomp his feet on the ground as a child. Even though this had been just what he had hoped a second ago, still he felt angry for Harry to be so casual and just ups, falling asleep in Niall’s bed, even though they had just been reunited after so long. 

“You’re such a mess”, Niall huffed and clicked the light off as Harry had turned on the bedside lamp. “I said to save me the last dance…” Harry whined and let his head fall down against the pillow. 

“You didn’t say anything about ‘last’”, Niall said, taking his shirt off and trying to stay mad, but somehow Harry still had this power over Niall, making it impossible for him to be mad or annoyed with Harry for more than sixty seconds. “I thought you’d already left”, Niall said as he got under the covers. 

“Why would I leave since I just got here. Had like two words with you before someone was already snatching you away”, Harry complained, reminding a small child, making Niall hide his smile behind the blanket, not being ready to let Harry know how pleased he actually was. It made Niall even more happy, when Harry just turned to the other side trying to get comfortable, not having any intentions to get out of the bed and leave Niall be in his own home. 

It felt like the most natural thing. Having Harry there, in his home, in his bed, nagging about having to share Niall’s attention. Being as if he belonged there.   
“You know I really thought you left”, Niall said after some time, not sure if Harry had just fallen back asleep. Harry snorted loudly before answering: “why would I come here for a hug and leave right after?”.

“Don’t know how many things have actually changed in the past year”, Niall said, trying to sound carefree, but he knew Harry heard the tension in it. 

“Well not this”, Harry said then, sounding too tired to think more, or then he just didn’t want to. Niall didn’t know anymore. He wasn’t at if he knew Harry anymore. Like he used to. ‘Cause for a moment he thought that maybe Harry would stretch his hand and find Niall’s hand, but still it never came. 

 

It just stopped half way through.

 

\----

 

“So what? You’re suddenly back?” Niall asked four days later when Harry was still staying at his place. Harry just lifted his eyes from his breakfast and just stared at Niall for a moment, with a clueless impression on his face. 

“I don’t know”, he answers simply, even though neither of them probably knew exactly what the question even meant. “Would that be a bad thing?” he asked then and pushed the newspaper further away from him. Niall leaned against the counter and frowned a bit, surprised how they were actually talking about this. Something that had never had words before. Something that had always been, but what they had never been able to put into words. 

“Not until you’re gone again”, Niall said, knowing he would only get himself more hurt for speaking things out loud, when he hadn’t even let himself think about these things before. 

“I wasn’t the only one walking away, you know”, Harry reminded, looking suddenly much older, when he wasn’t smiling like an idiot. “I was always there, just waiting, waiting for you to make up your mind”, Harry said then causing Niall to hold his breath for a moment. 

For a moment Niall wanted to fleet away, do what he usually did when things got too uncomfortable. Just took off and tried to forget about it. But at the same time he knew this might be the only time to really speak up. Harry could be gone any moment now.

“So what now? If I would make up my mind and you’d stay here, huh?” Niall asked mockery in his voice, but it didn’t make anything change in Harry’s stony expression. 

“I thought you already did”, Harry said simply, but the mask was cracking, letting Niall see sum true anger beneath it. “That’s why I’m here”, Harry said almost coldly and stood up, not being able to look at Niall anymore. 

Niall wanted to say something, say anything, but there were no more words for him to say. It had never been the easiest thing for Niall to talk about stuff like this. He was easy going and chirpy, but when it came to real feelings and the possibility of getting hurt, it had always been easier for Niall to rather shut down and keep it to himself than open himself up to someone who might not really care. 

“See ya, Ni”, Harry said as he passed Niall, making every cell in Niall body to feel cold. 

“You think the song is about you, don’t you?” Niall said then, turning on his heals to meet Harry’s angry eyes and stony face. “Well is it?” Harry asked, making Niall angry with how he suddenly didn’t try to hide anything. Being so open about all of it. It made Niall furious. 

So long Harry had been so sleek, just beating around the bushes, never giving Niall anything real or certain. Pretty words and fleeting touches, but never anything that would actually stay. And now suddenly he was there implying he would be the kind who would stay.

“Bye, Niall”, Harry said after waiting way too long for Niall to say something. Letting Harry know anything. And then Harry was gone, out of the door, on his way again.

 

\----

 

Niall thought he would be the type to think and pounder things so long that it would be too long and it would be too late. Niall had always thought it would take mountains for him to really express his feelings, but in the end it didn’t really take that long. About like 12 hours or something. 

Niall had tried to keep Harry out of his mind the whole day, but maybe that was what made him really open his eyes, once he got home, to an empty house. Niall even checked the bedroom secretly hoping to find Harry there. He knew Harry wouldn’t be there, but the fact that he really wasn’t made panic run though Niall’s body like an electric shock. 

It was only, when Niall heard Harry answering his phone, when he really registered taking his phone and calling Harry. And in phone you kind of have to say something, you can’t just stay quiet as Niall preferred in these kind of situations. 

“You left yet?” Niall asked, trying to figure out why he was like this with Harry. Harry was the only one who made him feel so uneasy in his own skin. And yet at times so at peace. It was disturbing. 

“Nope, at friend’s place”, Harry answered with colourless voice, making Niall swear inside his head. Why were they like this? They were never like this. And probably this was the reason they had never talk about it. So everything could be sunny and happy. No hard feelings or complications. Except there definitely was hard feelings and complications. 

“Wanna stay there for the night or come here?” Niall asked and almost laughed at how awkwardly it came out. Niall was like another person compared to the Niall who was so smooth with girls, always making them laugh, always making everyone laugh. Except that the only one Niall really wanted to hear laughing, was Harry. 

“Don’t know”, Harry said stubbornly, making Niall sigh deeply and roll his eyes. “Haz, please?” Niall plead, even though his voice was rough still, annoyed. Then the line went silent for a while, Niall trying to figure out the voices he heard trough the phone, the people Harry was with. 

“Ok, see ya”, Harry said finally and hung up before Niall was able to even think if he should say something more. 

 

Niall was in the bed, half asleep when Harry finally rang the doorbell. Niall was crumpy for having to wait for Harry and having to come out of bed. Harry noticed it too and for what it’s worth, he wasn’t in much better mood. 

“What? You wanted me to come here”, Harry says as they walk up the stairs. Niall just rolls his eyes and keeps on walking not feeling like talking anymore. If he ever did.   
In silence Niall got into the bed and Harry took off his clothes and followed right after. Then Harry just turned his back on Niall, meaning to start sleeping as if the situation wouldn’t have been awkward enough. 

“So aren’t you gonna ask me?” Niall asked, irritated for having to say it aloud. “Ask what?” Harry asked, probably just wanting to annoy Niall some more. “If I made up my mind, or whatever shit you were saying earlier”, Niall said, making Harry turn around so he could look Niall into the eyes, being almost as irritated as Niall. When did they become like this?

“I thought you already did by inviting me back here”, Harry said, seemingly annoyed, making Niall want to yell at him. Instead he just sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. “Why do you do that? Being so sure of yourself, sure everyone wants you and loves you. Making me feel like anything I could give or say to you, wouldn’t be enough”, Niall talked, making Harry sit up, Niall right after him. For a moment Niall thought Harry would just get up and leave. He seemed so annoyed and disbelieving. 

“Sure of myself? What the fuck Niall? I’ve never been sure of myself when it comes to you. You make me question everything all the time. I’ve never been sure how you feel. 

Another day you see me as a bro, another you seem like you’d want to fuck me right on the stage”, Harry talked agitatedly. “I’ve been trying to be okay with anything you can give be, but you don’t seem to be able to make up your fucking mind”, Harry almost yelled, again looking like he was second away from jumping out of the bed and leaving Niall there. But truth to be told, that was Niall who did that. Not Harry. “I’ll be your best buddy if you want that, but if you want me to be more, then want me for real. Fucking hell, Niall, just make up your mind”, Harry talked, getting desperate. 

Niall was speechless, he wasn’t used on hearing Harry swear like that, or be so upset what so ever. And knowing it was because of Niall made it so much worse. After few moments it was too much and Niall had to lower his gaze from Harry’s eyes, even though he knew it would cause Harry to get this pained look in his eyes. And as Niall heard Harry moving to get off from the bed, Niall knew he had to say something if he ever wanted to say it. 

“It was about you”, He blurted out, fortunately making Harry stay put. “The song, you know”, Niall specified, knowing he was opening himself up in a way that made him so much more vulnerable that he would like to. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked with such a soft and tiny voice that Niall just had to look up. Harry looked so innocent and such a poor thing that Niall felt guilty for every single time he had ever kept the words to himself, when all he wanted to do was praise Harry and tell him everything he had been feeling for the longest time. 

“Yeah”, Niall breathed out, wanting to reach out for Harry, but somehow he looked so vulnerable and at the same time so relieved that Niall was afraid that a touch could break it all. But as always Harry was the braver one, reaching his hand for Niall’s, taking a tender hold of it. 

“So it’s me?” Harry asked then, finally getting a smile on his face. “Yeah, you”, Niall said, clueless of what to do next. What to say next. But maybe all of the important stuff was already said. Maybe if he would reach for Harry, Harry would just meet him half way through. Maybe it wasn’t harder than that. 

 

\---


	2. Stay as long as possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t get tired and I think the only mess that’s gonna happen, is me messing you up”, Niall almost growled, making Harry arch his back even though Niall wasn’t even doing anything to him. But that didn’t seem right at all, so Niall quickly pulled off Harry’s pants and dived right in, giving Harry some reason to be arching his back for.
> 
>  
> 
> Basically a Narry smut sequel.

Niall was still not used to it. Waking up and finding he wasn’t alone. Well especially that he didn’t want to be left alone by the person sleeping next to him. He didn’t want the other person to leave or go home. He wanted the other person to stay as long as was humanly possible. Niall wanted the other person to call Niall’s home his home too. 

“Ni, baby, did you hear me?” Harry asked, frowning his brows, laying on his side and looking at Niall, who actually hadn’t registered anything Harry had just been talking. “You didn’t, did you?” he asked and rolled his eyes and letting his head drop against the pillows again. 

“I’m sorry”, Niall muttered before snaking his arm towards Harry under the covers. “I was thinking about how if you’re really planning on staying with me, you should move in”, Niall said, finding Harry’s warm skin. Harry flicked his head up, brows all high, as if Niall would’ve said the most strangest thing. 

“Well don’t look too shocked…” Niall laughed a little awkwardly and pulled his hand away, before Harry had the time to properly understand what Niall had said. “Are you serious?” Harry asked then, making Niall blush a little bit, not knowing if he should feel stupid or just embarrassed. 

“Why are you so damn surprised? Either we weren’t on the same page with this whole ‘relationship’ thing or…” Niall started and waved his hand between them trying to recon when did he get the wrong idea. Was it all just a pass of time for Harry after all. But Niall didn’t have too much time to ponder about it, when Harry had already pushed himself right against Niall, pressing his lips on Niall’s, so he couldn’t finish his words. 

“Honestly speaking…” Harry grinned after few intense kisses and looked a bit apologetic. “I wasn’t completely sure you even thought this as a proper relationship yet”, he gave out a laugh and tied his hand tighter around Niall, as in fear of Niall wanting to get out of his arms. “So yeah, sure, I was a little bit surprised”, Harry laughed and let his head be pressed against Niall’s naked torso. 

“We’we been basically living inside each others pockets for like five months or whatever and you thought I didn’t think this as a relationship?” Niall asked lifting his other eyebrow. To which Harry just shrugged and looked a little be embarrassed, but also very happy, which of course made something warm bubble inside Niall’s chest. 

“Does that mean you haven’t either?” Niall asked, sighing in relief as Harry shook his head hastily. “No, I just…” Harry muttered and pressed his face against Niall’s neck, as a hideaway. “Just didn’t want to be swept away by hoping too much”, he said, making Niall clench his jaw. Never had he thought about Harry to be like this. He always seemed so confident and sure about everything. Always so cheeky and charming with everyone, including Niall. And now, for the past five months Harry had somehow revealed this new side of him to Niall. The side he was familiar with from when they were younger. The awkward and the uncertain Harry, who just wanted Niall’s attention. Maybe that Harry had always been there, but at some point Niall had just stopped seeing him, noticing only the charm and confidence. 

“You know I love you, right”, Niall said, ‘cause he didn’t really know what else to say. He didn’t want Harry to question if they were together or not. Niall was asking him to move in for god’s sake. It was about time for Niall to make it perfectly clear how he felt. 

“Gosh Nialler, what’s with you today…” Harry sighed against Niall’s neck, not lifting his head even though Niall tried to make him move. “Have you done something bad, ruined some of my clothes in the washer or something”, Harry talked and squirmed a little bit, letting Niall know he was totally swoon. A thing Niall had learnt in the past few months.  
“You know I wouldn’t dare to touch them in the fear of ruining them…” Niall said with a low voice, knowing Harry would be all over him before the next minute would have passed. One of the traits Niall had learnt he loved so immensely; Harry being so easily flammable. 

“Ni…” was all Niall heard before Harry had took Niall’s face into his hands and forced himself on Niall. Even though there was no reason to use force, since Niall was more than willing to be mauled by Harry’s flame. 

Harry’s skin had been warm few minutes before, but suddenly it was hot all over, making Niall’s skin tingle where they were touching. Which would’ve been almost everywhere, since Harry had made his way on top of Niall, legs spread on Niall’s sides, his calves pressed against Niall’s legs. 

It had been amazing how quickly Niall had learned all the ins and outs of Harry’s body. How from the first time on he had realized how Harry wanted to be taken, how he wanted Niall to be there for him, make him moan Niall’s name till Harry was shaking in blissfulness and even then just keep on going…

It wasn’t long until Harry found himself on his back, Niall between his legs. Both of their eyes were hungry, but only Harry’s were desperate. “But what if we mess it up, what if you get tired of playing house at some point?” Harry spoke as Niall bowed to lick his neck and chest. 

“If you keep looking like that, I wouldn’t let you leave even if you wanted to”, Niall muttered and lifted himself up to look at Harry for a moment, to make sure Harry saw the determitation in his eyes. The love and longing. All of it.

“I won’t get tired and I think the only mess that’s gonna happen, is me messing you up”, Niall almost growled, making Harry arch his back even though Niall wasn’t even doing anything to him. But that didn’t seem right at all, so Niall quickly pulled off Harry’s pants and dived right in, giving Harry some reason to be arching his back for.

By the time Niall was three fingers in and forced to stop sucking Harry off by Harry’s hand, Harry was all wrecked all ready. He was a shivering mess on the bed and Niall could’ve swore no one else could be like this other than Harry. Only Harry could pull something like this off, be half gone by just Niall’s fingers and mouth. Only Harry could make Niall crazy in ways that Niall could never feel bad for.

“Fucking hell, Ni, baby…” Harry begged and squirmed as if it would’ve been almost painful. But the line hadn’t been crossed yet and Niall knew this wasn’t the time to test that. Though he would test that on one of these days, see how far Harry would go, how far gone Niall could make him go until it would be too far. 

“I’m here”, Niall said as he lined himself up and made Harry look at him by putting one his palms on Harry’s cheek, not being able to resist the temptation of putting his thumb in Harry’s slightly open mouth. “So it’s settled then?” Niall asked as he put his other hand on Harry’s hip, to keep him put. “Gonna live with me, Hazza?” Niall asked, letting his voice get even lower, knowing it drove Harry crazy. Just as Harry opened his eyes, ready to answer Niall, Niall pushed right in, right till he felt Harry’s bum cheeks against him. 

Harry eyes were wide and they didn’t concentrate on anything anymore, making Harry look blissed out of his mind. Niall gave Harry just a moment to get used to it until he started on a ruthless pace, making Harry gasp ‘yes’ every time he possibly could. Niall moved his hands on Harry’s hips to bet more leverage, pounding into Harry just the way he knew Harry wanted him to. 

At some point Niall noticed how Harry had taken matters into his own hands, stroking himself off almost in the same pace as Niall was fucking him. With a quick move, Niall snapped Harry’s hand away, taking both of Harry’s hands and stretching them above Harry’s head, forcing Niall to bottom out on the same. Harry gasped in surprise and in agony and in pleasure, not knowing if he wanted to get free form Niall’s hold or ask him to hold him tighter. 

“Niall…” Harry almost cried as Niall pulled himself almost out and then slammed his hips against Harry’s ass. “I love you”, Harry gasped, eyes closed and mouth open, making Niall want to kiss him until he plead. 

“Do you?” Niall asked and bit Harry’s neck, keeping up the deep pushes. “Yes, fuck, yes…” Harry cried arching his back to get some friction for his cock, by pressing it against Niall’s stomach. “I love you so much, Ni, baby I love you so fucking much, fuck….” Harry mumbled and sighed in relief as Niall released Harry’s hands and took a hold of Harry’s cock. After straightening his back, Niall started the ruthless pace again, pounding against Harry, but this time jacking Harry of at the same time. 

Harry came while muttering how he loved Niall, as a mantra falling silent after that, even though Niall wasn’t done yet. Harry’s hands found their way on Niall’s hips, urging him on, even when Harry was already completely wrecked and worn-out. “Harry”, Niall whispered before kissing Harry as he came inside Harry, who clenched around him for the sensation of being filled. 

For a moment Niall laid there before rolling off from on top of Harry, leaving him empty but same time filled. Harry turned immediately towards Niall, chasing the warmth. Niall let Harry press himself against Niall’s chest even though they should be going to the shower already. But maybe they were supposed to change the sheet anyway today…

“I love you too”, Niall said quietly, making Harry squirm a little, expressing his comfort, as if a kitten. “I’m glad”, Harry sighed happily, making Niall give out a laugh. What an answer was that supposed to be. 

But yeah, perhaps Niall was just glad too. 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there, the smut part.
> 
> Wasn't planning on having them exactly like this, but nah sorry, not sorry. :D 
> 
> Hopefully you liked it. I might do another random sequel if I feel like it, kinda like this version of Narry, that they came out to be. :D

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda had to write something after hearing Niall's first single, loved it sooo much. And it seemed like the right way to go, writing something about Narry. :D 
> 
> Give me comments and if there's people who'd liket o read some smut as sequel I could think about doing that. Would've wanted to have some in this one, but in the end didn't quite fit in there. 
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry for mistakes and stuff, I was lazyass and didn't have the energy to read it through again...


End file.
